warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vel'nar
Vel'nar is one of the few Darkspear Trolls to have a functional knolwedge of arcane magic, tradtionally their greatest weakness. She is a member of the Aunty Jack Show. Description Vel'nar looks just like every other female Troll you've ever seen. Personality Compared to the loud, boisterous and none-too-smart stereotype of a female Troll, Vel'nar is very atypical. Relatively quiet, she is rather serious and studious, dedicated to the arcane arts. She spends much of her time reading and researching, delving into arcane tomes to discover new spells and techniques and add them to her knowledge. She seeks arcane knowledge, but not out of greed or a desire to make herself more powerful, but for the simple sake of increasing her knowledge. Unlike many other Orcs, Trolls and Tauren, Vel'nar is more open towards the Forsaken; however, this is because she knows that they possess a large body of more esoteric arcane knowledge, and would like to gain access to some of their secrets. Similarly, she has also tried to approach some Blood Elf mages, despite the traditional hostility between their races; in this she has been somewhat less successful. Unfortnately, while she claims to be knolwedgeable, Vel'nar lacks imagination and creativity. She rarely takes any approach to spellcasting beyond simply trying to obliterate her opponent with the biggest spell she has. And for all her supposed knolwedge, she also has a tendency to stare blankly into space when questioned on it. Actually, she tends to stare blanky a lot, regardless of the situation. History Guh? Like the other members of the Darkspear Tribe, Vel'nar had a difficult early life, having been forced off the Southsea Islands and then the Echo islands before settling in Durotar. Despite these problems, Vel'nar still had time to develop an interest in the Arcane. She knew of the history of the Troll races, and how time and time again, they had been defeated by Elves and Humans wielding arcane magic. To her mind, she figured that if her race could unlock these secrets, then they could be invincible. Settling in Durotar, she moved into the newly established capitol of Ogrimmar. Form there, she began her research into arcane matters, seeking to expand her then limited knowledge. However, she realised that she would not learn everything from sitting around in a hut studying all day, Instead, she decided to venture out into the world to search for arcane secrets and Lore. However, she also realised that she could not achieve this on her own. As impressive as her skills were, she knew that working alone was limiting on what she could achieve. A chance meeting with Aunty Jack solved this problem, Vel'nar readily signing up with the Orc's guild. Bua? Initially, Vel'nar was an important part of the Aunty Jack Show. Their only mage for a long time, she served both as a capable combatant as well as something of a researcher, being the Show's designated expert on all things arcane. Whenever confronted with a matter that could not be solved purely by hitting it, Vel'nar would try to research an alternative solution. She would often work alongside Kristoff Leigh, being one of the few members of the show who could stand him, simply because of her knowledge. However, Vel'nar soon found that Aunty Jack's demands were outstripping her own knowledge and her personal collection of arcane tomes and relics. As a result, she spent more and more time in Undercity delving into the Forsaken's libraries, as well as going out of her way to acquire additional materials from other sources. However, as the Show entered Outland, she fell completely behind, not being able to keep up with all the new arcane phenomena they were encountering. Doing an incursion into Karazahn, when called upon to explain what was going on, all she could do was stare blankly. Dull Surprise Increasingly dissatisfied with her performance, as well as designing to expand the Show's capabilities, Aunty Jack recruited a second mage, Malebranche, into the guild. Almost immediately he took over the position as not only their lead mage but their chief researcher, rendering Vel'nar rather redundant. That she then hired a second mage, Mortaz Headstone who also outstripped her capabilities, despite being somewhat immature (and strangely obsessed with his broom) didn't help either. Vel'nar has continued to serve with the Show, but has become ever increasingly redundant; today her main role is to blow things up and cut gems when needed. However, she is still unquestioningly loyal to the Horde and to Aunty Jack. She continues to do her best for the show, hoping to impress Aunty Jack again with her abilities - or that both Mal and Morty suddenly explode and Aunty Jack doesn't immediately recruit a replacement. category:Horde category:Characters category:Jungle Troll category:Mage category:Aunty Jack Show category:Articles by Darthfish